Una guerra oscura y magica
by Mizuki-Yamada
Summary: Mizuki sin recuerdos con su magia y con su hermana Claire conocen a Xavier, Bryce, Claude, Jordan, Tai y Violetta quienes les ayudaran, con su magia, y sus historias, a vencer una guerra contra Kael. No mas OC
1. Chapter 1

Hola! esta historia se me ocurrio hace unas noches, y pense, voy a coger mi proatitl y a poenrme a escribir! Luego me dije, pero que digo, si YO NO TENGO PORTATIL!? Bueno, Comenzemos!

La historia se ambienta en otra peoca, y otro universo. Es algo bastante... Magico. Es en plan, trolls dragones, y Xavier, Bryce, Claude, Jordan, Mizuki, Claire (la hermana pequeña de Mizuki) y dos OC's afortunados que elegire segun la historia deben acabar con una guerra creada por Kael, un principe oscuro. Os dejo aqui abajo la ficha.

Nombre:

Apariencia:

Personalidad:

Miedos:

Poder/magia (sed creativos):

Familia:

Historia:

Pareja (menos Xavier/Hiroto) :

MI FICHA:

Nombre: Mizuki

Apariencia: Pelo rubio platino hasta las caderas con unos reflejos azulados creados por la magia del agua.

Personalidad: Timida, sensible, inteligente, agil.

Miedos: Perder a sus amigos y a su hermana.

Poder/magia (sed creativos): Ella tiene el poder de que si escribe algo esto se hace realidad, y si se concentra mucho puede hacerlo sin escribir. Tambien puede cambiar de forma

Familia: Sus padres murieron hace tiempo dejandola huerfana junto a su hermana Claire

Historia: Ella no recuerda nada de su pasado por una discusion con Kael, este se enfado y le arrebato sus recuerdos, dejandola a solas con su hermana Claire. Mientras defendia a Claire de unos adultos furiosos conocio a Xavier y a Bryce, que la ayudaron a escapar y le presentaron a Jordan y Claude, conto lo sucedido, y por quien habia estallado la guerra (Por Kael). Poco despues conocieron a (OC) Y a (OC) y juntos acordaron enfrentarse a Kael.

Pareja (menos Xavier/Hiroto) : Xavier ^^

Y la ficha de Claire:

Nombre: Claire

Personalidad: Maligna, Traviesa, cariñosa.

Miedos: Kael

Poder/Magia: Posee el poder de teletransportarse y hacer invisible, ademas de unos conocimientos de curacion.

Familia: Mizuki

Pareja: Esta enamorada de Jordan O.O

Los poderes que ya estan cogidos, son:

-Teletransporte

-Invisibilidad

-Cambio de forma

-Hacer realidad algo.

-Fuego, curar quemaduras

-Hielo

-tener un oido muy muy magico.

-Herir, curar, enamorar al tacto.

-poder de controlar las sombras

-leer la mente.

-hablar con los animales (aunque, se puede repetir.)

-ver a los invisibles y el aura de las personas (se puede repetir)

-hacer portales (se puede reppetir.)

Poderes que puedo necesitar para el fic:

-Curacion.

-Hablar o hacer crecer plantas.

-El poder elemental del agua.

-El poder elementar de la tierra.

-El de leer con rapidez y recordar todo lo leido.

-El de hipnotizar al tocar, cantar etc etc.

-hablar con los animales

-ver a los invisibles y el aura de las personas

-hacer portales

-controlar la luz y la oscuridad.

Lo he reeditado, porque algunas personas, cogen poderes que no puedo incluir muy bien en el fic. Me alegran mucho sus historias, asi que seguid asi, pero mandadme alguno de los poderes que he puesto ahi abajo. Adios!

(RECUERDO: Elegire las historias que mas me gsuten. LAS DOS, que mas me gusten. Absteneos de poner venganza porque mato a sus padres, buscad venganza por otra cosa. Por haber corrompido al mundo, matar a tu hermana, es que, prefiero no tener dos historias iguales para dar mas variacion y originalidad, espero que no os moleste. Gracias y nos Leemos!)


	2. Chapter 2

¡Buenaaas! Bueno, Los OC fueron muy buenos ;) pero elegi dos, como dije. Uno de ellos es Violeta, y el otro de ellos es Tai

Inazuma eleven no me pertenece

"Pensamientos"

_"Recuerdos/Flashbacks o sueños"_

(En otro lugar)

-Hablar

**tiempo**

-Perspectiva.

**Conversaciones de fondo**

Sin mas dilacion comenzemos!

Capitulo 1: La ciudad de Amapola

Una chica, de ojos azulados como el zafiro, con un cabello rubio platino hasta la cintura, de piel pálida, y con aspecto perdido vaga por el mercado de la Ciudad de Amapola vestida con un vestido, hasta las rodillas, de un color azul grisáceo hasta las rodillas, confeccionado con lana, tambien lleva una cinta color violeta en la cintura, lleva una capa negra con capucha con la que oculta su rostro cuando lo necesita, larga hasta los pies. Ahora mismo oculta su rostro en la capital del Reino.

"Debería haber dejado que me acompañara, soy subnormal" Pensaba Mizuki mientras miraba alrededor, solo había salido a buscar provisiones y ya se había perdido. "Preguntare"

-Discúlpeme -Dijo acercándose a uno de los puestos que había frente a la fuente.

-Dígame señorita.

-Podría indicarme el camino a la Posada Del Oro?

-Por supuesto, solo necesita ir al norte, luego girar al este, después al oeste, después siga por la avenida empedrada de rocas rojas.

-Gracias. -Llevaba las provisiones en un saco raído por el tiempo y de olor ajado. Siguió por el camino indicado y pronto diviso la posada. Entro rápidamente y subió a la habitación.

-Donde estabas? -pregunto Jordán. El tenia el poder de controlar las sombras, y leer la mente.

-Provisiones -Dijo Mizuki como respuesta soltando el saco en la cama.

-Miz-Miz... Tengo hambree... -Rogó Claire, ella llevaba el cabello color miel atado en una coleta despeinada con un flequillo de lado. Tenia los ojos alilados al igual que su madre. Y llevaba un vestido azul, atado con un lazo de lana blanca, es bastante pálida.

-Coge una manzana. -Le dijo su hermana Mizuki "Miz-Miz"

-¡CLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIRE! -se oyó un grito.

-¡¿Que le has hecho a Claude?! -Exclamo Mizuki. Al mismo tiempo que Claude abría la puerta de golpe Claire se había hecho invisible. Mizuki se aguanto la risa mirando la cara llena de corazones y bigotes negros de Claude, el tenia poderes de fuego, y podía curar quemaduras, también hablaba con los animales, casi sin darse cuenta.

-¡Mira lo que me ha hecho tu diabólica hermana! -Protesto Claude, de repente entraron Bryce, Xavier, y otras 2 chicas. -¡Esta tinta no sale con facilidad!

-Has usado mi tinta Claire? -pregunto Mizuki

-Que ha pas- jajajajajajajaja Claude! Dios mio! Jajajajajajaja Claire eres genial! -dijo Xavier mientras soltaba carcajadas, el tenia poderes de tacto y oído, si tocaba a alguien, podía herirla, enamorarla, curarla, controlarla etc, y podía oír cosas que los demás no.

Bryce miro a Claude y fue hacia la ventana, el tenia poderes de visión y elementales, podía ver a los invisibles y el aura de las personas, y congelar, en ocasiones podía hacer portales, pero necesitaba un cabello de cada uno y una pizca de su magia,los chicos llevaban unos pantalones grises, unas camisas blancas y, una capa igual a la de Mizuki por precaución.

Violeta, ella tenia el poder de controlar las plantas, podía hacerlas marchitarse, crecer, hablar con ellas... Levaba una falda larga y negra que dejaba al descubierto la mitad de su pierna, Arriba un corset rojo ajustado con un lazo negro, muy elegante... Su cabello era rubio con las puntas color negro llegandole hasta las caderas, liso y cortado en capas, tiene un flequillo de medio lado de color negro que le tapa la frente y parte del ojo derecho posee un mechón de pelo que cae por el lado izquierdo de su cara de color azulado, sus ojos tienen hetercromita, el derecho es de un verde muy vivo y el izquierdo de un azul grisaceo cristalino (mas o menos del color del vestido de Mizuki) que da la impresión de que esta llorando. Su rostro es de finas facciones, cejas finas, unos labios color rojo natural muy finos y una nariz pequeña y respingona.

Tai se burlaba de Claude, Tai podía hipnotizar a cualquier ser vivo, Su pelo era completamente blanco, largo hasta la mitad del muslo, recogido en una trenza cascada y su flequillo cubre algo de su ojo derecho. Sus ojos eran grandes y rasgados de un color rojo rubí. Vestia un top de piel e zorro y unos pantalones de tela bastante rotos, sin olvidar la capa negra atada al cuello.

Bryce dio unas palmadas a Claire que dejo de ser invisible y le abrazo.

-¡Claude ha sido malo conmigo! -Dijo con voz de niñita y cara de cachorro.

-Pobrecita. El es muy mala persona. -Dijo Bryce negando con la cabeza, Claude le lanzo una llamarada, Violeta dio un grito ahogado y retrocedió, Bryce congelo la llamarada y la rompio en dos.

-Dejad de pelearos... -Dijo Xavier poniéndose los guantes. Claude se fue a lavarse la cara con agua de la fuente, y volvió unos minutos después. -Nos tenemos que ir esta tarde. No nos queda mas tiempo.

-No debería haberos arrastrado conmigo. -murmuro Mizuki, en realidad, ella solo lo quería pensar, simplemente, lo soltó sin querer, en un murmuro casi inaudible. Xavier la observo, estudiándola, negó sin decir nada. "No puedo creer que aun se culpe de todo lo que nos esta pasando" pensó.

-Bueno, creo que después de un mes ya nos conocemos lo suficiente para confiar en todos verdad? -Dijo Xavier indirectamente.

Jordan los estudio a ambos, diciéndose que deberían hablarle a solas, era un tema importante. Soltó un gruñido cuando sintió como lo abrazaban. Se miro alrededor pero no vio a nadie.

-Mizuki, tu hermana me esta volviendo a abrazar invisible.

-Claire... -Dijo, Claire apareció. -No uses tu magia si no es necesario.

-Por cierto... os había dicho ya que la Guardia oscura iba a venir a hacer una inspección?

-¿¡QUE!? -gritaron Xavier, y Mizuki a dúo.

-¡Claire estas castigada! -Le grito Mizuki mientras Xavier recogía a toda prisa, con ayuda de Violeta y Claude mientras Bryce y Tai buscaban un punto para hacer un portal.

**La guardia Osc... Real! Pasen por aquí por favor, como esta su majestad Kael?**

-¡Mierda! -exclamo Tai

-Tranquilos -dijo Claude con su tono de voz, "tranquilizador" Violeta le dirigió una mirada.

**¿Podemos ver las habitaciones de arriba?**

**Por supuesto, ¿como no?**

-Tengo un punto! -Grito Bryce. Mizuki, se arranco un cabello, Claire le dio el suyo a Bryce al igual que los demás. -juntad las manos.

Todos juntaron las manos a las de Bryce que se concentro en un punto vórtice que había en un extremo de la habitación.

**¡Abran la puerta!**

Se oyeron golpes en la puerta de la habitación y Claire empezó a temer, ¿que iba a suceder si les reconocían? ¿Mizuki recordaría algo? ¿Llegaría al punto en que Kael vendría personalmente? Se sacudió los pensamientos y confió.

**¡Derribadla! Siento la presencia de las jóvenes Yamada!**

-¡Deprisa! -Grito Mizuki desesperada "Yamada..." pensó intentando recordar. Claire le agarro su mano libre con miedo. Una luz irradio la habitación. La puerta cayo al suelo, destrozada Claire miro hacia atrás asustada, al igual que Violeta, Mizuki y Tai.

**¡Entrad deprisa!**

Un símbolo apareció en el portal y todos se abalanzaron con rapidez hacia dentro. Cayeron desde una considerable altura. Xavier cayo mirando hacia el portal, donde un guardia miro con su mascara negra y los señalo antes de que se cerrara.

-¡Auch! -se quejo Claire, mientras Violeta y Mizuki la ayudaban a levantarse. Tai miro alrededor intentando ubicarse. Bryce, Jordan, Claude y Xavier se unieron a ella. Era un paisaje desértico, no había mucho por allí. Se veía la ciudad de donde habían huido a lo lejos. Había un camino de tierra mas blanca que el resto, Xavier tomo la decisión de seguirlo.

-¿Alguien mas ha visto ese símbolo? -pregunto Claire

-A pie no llegaremos nunca. -Protesto Violeta ignorando a Claire.

-Y que sugieres? -Pregunto Jordan que se había mantenido callado hasta entonces.

-Bueno... -dijo con timidez. -Tenemos a una cambia-formas entre nosotros...

-¿Como? ¿Quien? -Pregunto Xavier confuso.

-¿Hola? ¿Nadie mas lo ha visto? -Preguntaba Claire

-Planeaba decíroslo en cualquier momento, pero todavía tenia que perfeccionar un poco. -se justifico Mizuki.

-Y como va? -Pregunto Jordan

-Pues... Va, ¿que quieres que te diga? -Replico Mizuki. Todos le miraron.

-De acuerdo. ¿En que?

-En un dragón escupefuego morado! -Soltó Claire

-Ni hablar. -le regaño Mizuki. -Algo en lo que podamos caber todos... Tsk, esto sera difícil.

-Piensa en algo. -dijo Claire. Entones vio algo a lo lejos. -Eso es un carruaje abandonado colocado por un ser superior para ayudarnos en nuestro viaje?

-Pero no tiene caballo. -Observo Tai

Xavier y Claire sonrieron a la vez, pensando lo mismo, ambos miraron hacia Mizuki, que suspiro.

Una yegua blanca llamada Mizuki cabalga por el desértico camino, con Violeta, Xavier, Claude, Bryce, Claire, Tai y Jordan en el carruaje del que tira.

-¿Ya llegamos? ¿ya llegamos? ¿ya llegamos? -Preguntaba Claire dando saltos

-Queda poco... -dijo Xavier paciente.

-Te importaría dejar de preguntar eso? -Dijo Claude -Me pone de los nervios.

-Vale. ¿Falta mucho? ¿Falta mucho? ¿Falta mucho? ¿Falta mucho?

Se oyó un gruñido de Mizuki.

-Que dice? -pregunto Xavier.

-Dice que hace lo que puede Claire, que te calles un poco.

-¿Has dicho eso Miz-Miz?

La yegua hizo un movimiento de asentimiento con la cabeza.

-Y, a todo esto como conociste a Mizuki? -Pregunto Violeta a Tai

-Pues...Fue algo así: Desde que nací me he criado con lobos, y un día, me encontré con ellos, y decidí ayudarles. Odio que maltraten al bosque.

-No tenia ni idea, yo controlo las plantas, son ta... Magicas.

Se oyó otro gruñido de Mizuki, que paro y se volvió a transformar.

-Voy a ver que ocurre?-dijo Claire.

-Te acompaño. -dijo Violeta. Ambas bajaron y vieron a Mizuki doblada respirando hondo.

-¿Estas bien Miz-Miz?

-Si, pero, se me agota el poder mágico.

-Quizás deberíamos descansar por hoy, y dormir... -Sugirió Violeta, Mizuki asintió, los chicos apartaron el carruaje del camino y lo ocultaron detrás de una montaña de arena. Mizuki apoyo la cabeza en uno de los laterales del carruaje, allí estaban todos, reparados para dormir, mientras ella aun intentaba recordar.

"Vamos Mizuki, intenta recordar, estos chicos te han acompañado... Y les estas poniendo en peligro eres idiota! Cállate! No pienses en ello ahora. Solo intenta recordar. Claire, porque Claire no me quiere contar nada? Porque le tendrá tanto miedo a Kael... No, haber, no pienses en eso! Mierda. Jordan esta despierto, todos están despiertos... Sal afuera sal afuera... ¡ESPERA! ¡Piensa una excusa! Ya voy ya voy... ¡Deja de discutir contigo misma! ¡Cállate!"

-Voy a salir, me duele un poco la cabeza. -Dijo Mizuki. Claire ya dormía así que no se entero de mucho. Xavier asintió y Mizuki salio, observada por Jordan, que fingía no haber escuchado nada de la discusión de Mizuki con su cerebro, lo cual había resultado muy extraño.

Mizuki suspiro y miro el cielo estrellado. La luna se veía tan bonita... Por unos instantes olvido todo lo que habían pasado y se teletransporto a ese cielo, cerro los ojos y se imagino flotando entre esas estrellas. Un rato después volvió a la realidad y entro al carruaje. Todos dormían, o al menos eso se aparentaba. Xavier estaba despierto. Y Jordan también lo estaba. Claire estaba agitada, era como si estuviera teniendo una pesadilla, Claire susurraba cosas sin sentido, en ese momento Mizuki tuvo un flashazo, cayo hacia la pared del carruaje y se apoyo allí, sus ojos brillaron.

_"-Duerme, no te pasara nada..._

_-Miz-Miz, he tenido la pesadilla otra vez_

_-Quieres que te cante? Eso siempre te calma aunque estés dormida..._

_-Cántame..._

_-Mizuki cantaba una nana melodiosa y suave, algo tétrica pero que siempre hacia que_

_Claire durmiera. -_

_-Hoy ocurrirá de nuevo?_

_-Claire... Ser sonámbula es normal... Hablar en sueños también..._

_-Pero cuando te pasa a ti me da miedo... No pareces tu..._

_-Duerme..."_

_"Una espada ensangrentada, un hombre en el suelo._

_Kael._

_Claire asustada, Una mujer de ojos alilados_

_abrazándola, Mizuki arrodillada ante el hombre."_

Mizuki respiro agitada. Jordan abrió los ojos. Mizuki se giro hacia el.

-¡¿Lo has visto?! -Le susurro casi gritando.

El no dijo nada, se limpio el sudor de la frente.

-No puedes invadir mi mente siempre que quieras... Te quita poder, mírate. -Dijo Mizuki - Estoy empezando a recordar... -Murmuro.

Se sentó al lado de Claire y esta casi sin quererlo se tumbo en el regazo de Mizuki. Empezó a respirar con normalidad, y no se movió, solo se abrazo a la mano de Mizuki.

"Soy sonámbula... y hablo en sueños... Mis pesadillas... ¡No puedo entender nada!" Pensó a una gran velocidad, y al final, se durmió...

Espero que os haiga gustado de momento! El fic sera largo... (por lo que tengo pensado de el... ;) ) Y todos tendras sus tragicos accidentes... (que malvada soy MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA)

Gracias por todos los OC's

No se si hay algo mal o equivocado, si no os gusta ocmentadmelo y lo reeditare.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo, el segundo capitulo oficial de Una guerra oscura y mágica.

Inazuma eleven no me pertenece

"Pensamientos"

_"Recuerdos/Flashbacks o sueños"_

(En otro lugar)

-Hablar

**tiempo**

-Perspectiva.

**Conversaciones de fondo**

Capitulo 2: Un viaje no solicitado

Mizuki levanto casi mareada, se levanto y vio a Violeta y a Tai medio adormiladas todavía. Vio a Jordan hablando con Xavier y salio.

-Cuando nos vamos? -pregunto Mizuki

-En un rato cuando vuelvan Bryce, Claude y tu hermana. -Le contesto Xavier

-¿A donde han ido?

-A explorar -Le contesto Jordán. Se oyó un relincho. Y ambos miraron a Mizuki.

-A mi no me miréis. -dijo alzando las manos.

-¡Mirad a esta belleza! -Exclamo Claude sentado en un caballo, con Claire y Bryce.

-¿Donde lo has conseguido? -Pregunto Xavier maravillado.

-Por ahí... -contesto con cierto pasotismo el chico.

**momentos antes**

-Dadnoslo ahora mismo o os freiremos y después os congelaremos... -Decía Claire con el puño alzando y Claude y Bryce detrás observándola. Mientras unos mercaderes rogaban.

-Tiene futuro. -Dijo Claude.

**actualidad**

-¡Es perfecto! -exclamo Mizuki acariciándole la crin, era un hermoso caballo color dorado. El caballo restregó la cabeza contra el cuello de Mizuki.

-Jaja, parece que le has gustado. -Dijo Claire. -Se llama Oro! Porque tiene el mismo color que el oro.

-Y es un nombre precioso. -Dijo Xavier.

-Y tiene magia de teletransporte. -Dijo Bryce, ya que todos parecían haberse olvidado de ese "pequeño" e "insignificante" dato. -Si alguna vez tenemos que huir rápidamente el puede venir con nosotros.

-¡QUE MONADA! -Violeta se había despertado y había salido junto a Tai

-Que ricura. Se llama Oro ¿no? ¿Y cuando nos vamos? -pregunto Tai

-Pues, ahora que estáis despiertas podríamos irnos ahora mismo.

-Hay una ciudad cerca.

-¿Como lo sabes Claire? -pregunto Jordan.

-Hay dios mio Jordán que mono estas cuando me preguntas cosas! Eh... Ah... Vimos, a unos mercaderes que muy amablemente nos indicaron el camino mientras se iban tranquilamente.

**Hace un rato. **

-Muy bien! Ahora que ya tenemos el caballo ¡decidnos por donde se va a la ciudad mas próxima! -Amenazo Claire agarrando del cuello a uno de los mercaderes mientras Bryce y Claude la observaban.

**Actualidad**

-Me alegra que seas capaz de pedir las cosas por favor. -La alabo Mizuki.

-¿Vamos? -pregunto Xavier poniéndose la capa negra con la capucha

-¡Vamos! -respondieron todos poniéndosela.

Todos subieron al carruaje y siguieron las indicaciones de Claire, Oro estaba rebosante de energía y llegaron antes del atardecer.

-Busquemos una Posad... Oh no importa ya veo una. -Dijo Violeta acercándose a un establecimiento.

-Xavier. Quítate los guantes, la posadera es una chica! -exclamo Claire.

-No nos quedan Vunx -Dijo Mizuki examinando un saco en el que guardaban el dinero. (N/A: n se me ocurria ninguna moneda antigua, asi que le pregunte a mi madre, no se lo que es el Vunx pero bueno...)

-Uffff... -Xavier se quito los guantes bufando. Y toco a la Posadera. -Disculpe... Cuanto cuesta una habitación?

-Para ti y tus amigos... Gratis... -la chica se abrazo a Xavier.

-Os matare por esto. -Dijo mientras Mizuki cogía la llave que le tendía la posadera.

(Ya en la habitación)

-Y ahora que hacemos? -pregunto Tai

-Podría salir a buscar trabajo. -se ofreció Mizuki.

-Sola? -preguntaron Claire y Xavier a dúo.

Mizuki no dijo nada, le parecía que Xavier sospechaba algo. Ella aun no le había dicho nada de que no recordaba nada, nada de porque quería vengarse de Kael, No le había contado casi nada. "Xavier sospecha."

-Sola. -Dijo Mizuki.

-¿Quienes serán?

-¿El que?

-La presencia que dijeron los guardias el otro día. Dijeron algo así como Yamada...-Claire enmudeció y Xavier lo noto.

-Ya lo averiguaremos. -Dijo Xavier con calma. Mizuki se puso la capa, salio y hablo con la posadera.

-Hay algún trabajo disponible?

-Pues, si te sirven; Hay que buscar un gato, Buscar leche, matar a un dragón, capturar a Mizuki y a Claire Yamada...

-C-Cual tiene mas recompensa.

-El trabajo de Mizuki y Claire Yamada. Pero por aquí no se les ve el pelo

-Y el segundo de mas recompensa?

-El de buscar al gato.

-El de buscar un gato antes que matar a un dragón? -Preguntó Mizuki colocándose bien la capucha

-Es un gato muy importante.

-Pues vale, cuanto es la recompensa?

-750 Vunx

-Perfecto. Volveré en un rato.

**Varias horas despues.**

Después de haberse concentrado durante dos horas pudo usar su poder sin escribir, y Mizuki consiguió al gato. "El lindo gatito paso por delante de Mizuki y salto a sus brazos" llego a la posada y le tendió el gato a la chica.

-Como lo has conseguido?

-Ehh... Busque durante mucho tiempo.

-Ya veo. -la miro de arriba a abajo sin fiarse mucho y le tendió un saco de terciopelo morado -750 Vunx.

-Gracias. -subió corriendo a la habitación, entro y se quito la capucha. -¡Chicos, he conseguido...! ¿Que estáis haciendo? -pregunto al ver el panorama: Xavier estaba sentado en una cama, mientras Claire colgaba del cuello de Claude mientras intentaba pegarle, Violeta intentaba despegar a Claire con ayuda de Jordán, y Bryce y Tai discutían frenéticamente, todo esto paro cuando esta entro a la habitación.

-Llevan así desde que te has ido. -Dijo Xavier rascándose la ceja.

-Ehh... Vale, dejando todo esto a un lado, he conseguido 750 vunx.

-Dejando eso a un lado, yo creo que deberíamos hablar de Kael. -Dijo Xavier, apoyando sus codos en las rodillas y entrelazando las manos. Claire enmudeció y le agarro la mano a Mizuki, que se la apretó.

-¿De que deberíamos hablar? -pregunto Mizuki.

-De que no deberíamos estar huyendo siempre. Debemos enfrentarnos a el. -Continuo Xavier.

-No creo que estemos preparados. -dijo Violeta.

-Por eso, vamos a iniciar un viaje. -Dijeron Claude, Jordan y Bryce.

-Que tipo de viaje, y ¿porque Bryce, Claude y Jordan ya lo sabían? -pregunto Tai

-No os lo he dicho a vosotras porque sabia que algunas os negaríais. -Dijo Xavier levantándose y rondando alrededor de Claire y Mizuki. -El viaje va de, entrenar nuestra magia. Pararemos en las ciudades de los mas famosos magos, y les pediremos ayuda. Ellos están en contra.

-¿Como lo sabes? - Le interrumpió Mizuki, estaba molesta. -No puedes dirigir nuestra vida.

-Pero os la he salvado. - Le dijo levantando un dedo sin el guante. -A lo que voy, es que, dormiremos por aquí unas noches hasta que consigamos un mapa. Viajaremos por las ciudades, y nos enfrentaremos a Kael. ¿Alguien no esta de acuerdo? -Continuo Xavier. Violeta no puso pegas, Tai tampoco dijo nada. Solo quedaba Mizuki, que se puso la capa y salio de la habitación dando un portazo. Dejando a Claire con ellos.

-Ehh... Necesita p-pensarlo... -Dijo Claire llevando un dedo hacia sus labios.

-Que lo piense rápido, por favor. -dijo Claude con cierta irritación. Claire le esbozo una falsa sonrisa y se volvió invisible, siempre lo hacia cuando necesitaba pensar. Se sentó contra la puerta, y empezó a llorar en silencio. Bryce la miro, pero prefirió callarse. Xavier vio salir a Mizuki, mientras miraba por la ventana, la chica, llevaba la capucha pero puso ver su rostro, estaba rojo de ira. Claire dejo de llorar y se levanto. Cogió lentamente la capa. Y se teletransporto junto a Mizuki. Empezaron a hablar. Se giraron hacia la ventana, y Mizuki señalo la salida del pueblo. Claire negó con la cabeza. Al final, fueron a dar un paseo.

(Mientras tanto, en un carruaje cerca de allí)

-Falta mucho? -pregunto un chico con el cabello azulado con toques grises, unos ojos rojizos y de piel blanca, puede que mas que Mizuki.

-No, Príncipe Kael. Llegaremos a la ciudad muy pronto.

-Solo quiero advertirles. Los que defiendan o escondan a las Yamada, serán castigados de forma cruel y despiadada. Al estilo Kael. -Dijo, con una sonrisa maligna. -Ya veo la ciudad...

-Tenemos los carteles con el precio de la recompensa...

(De nuevo en la ciudad. Con Mizuki)

-Hiciste bien -dijo Claire en un interminable monologo, ya que Mizuki, no decía nada. -Si no fuera por ti, ahora mismo estaríamos muertas. Solo querías lo mejor para mi, para nosotras, no tienes porque sentirte mal. Si se lo hubieras contado estarían en peligro.- Continuaba

-Pero se han arriesgado mucho...

-Y nosotras también. -Decía Claire.

-Crees que deberíamos aceptar?

-No lo se... Mizuki, tendríamos que enfrentarnos a el! -grito Claire casi llorando. Atrajo la atención de un guardia, y Mizuki incomoda se coloco bien la capucha. El guardia empezó a caminar hacia ellas.

-M-Mizuki... -Balbuceo Claire. Los guardias, llevaban el escudo de Kael en la armadura y llevaban un una mascara negra aterradora. Sus armas solían ser espadas simples y con un poder oscuro incalculable, venenosas y pérfidas.

-Claire tranquilízate. No es por nosotras, tu solo sigue caminando. -Dijo Mizuki andando con mas rapidez, de repente otros dos guardias se unieron a el. -Claire, si pasa algo, corre hacia Xavier y los demás. No uses tus poderes si no es necesario.

-¿¡Q-Que dices!? ¡No te dejare sola!

-Si pasa algo. Me arriesgare por ti. -Un guardia la agarro bruscamente del brazo.

-¿Ocurre algo? -Pregunto temblorosa

-¿Su identificación? -pregunto uno de los guardias. Se quedo callada. Y empezó a concentrarse para usar su magia -Lo imaginaba. Quitarle la capucha. -Unas manos se acercaron a ellas, y en un segundo su cara estaba al descubierto.

-¡Yamada! -Grito un chico que acababa de bajar de un carruaje -¡COGEDLAS!

-¡Corre Claire! -Grito zafándose del agarre, mientras Claire echaba a correr como alma que lleva el diablo Claire se giro por ultima vez, y vio a Kael allí señalando a su hermana, grito de miedo al verle y este se giro hacia ella.

-¡CO-GED-LAS! Mizuki se puso en posición de ataque y retrocedió unos pasos. Sus manos cerca de su cabeza para transmitir energía y poder hacerlo sin escribir. Intentaría copiar el poder de Bryce, intento recordar alguno de los días en el que lo había visto usarlo.

-Cuando nos salvaron... -Murmuro. Entonces empezó a transmitir los recuerdos y a intentar copiar el fuego de Claude. Toda ella empezó a brillar y sus manos fueron rodeadas por una misteriosa luz... en un minuto, las manos de Mizuki sostenían esferas de hielo.

"_7 personas amenaza bajo la lluvia con palos de madera a dos chicas_

_-Dile a tu hermana que deje de robar._

_-Al final eres tu la que lo paga siempre. -Decían amenazantes golpeando_

_las"armas" que usaban contra su mano. El hombre levanto su palo para darle, _

_Mizuki abrazo a su hermana pero el golpe nunca llego._

_Se giro y vio que se había convertido en cenizas. Y el hombre había caído al suelo por un poder de tacto, unas manos ayudaron a Mizuki a levantarse. Unos chicos la habían ayudado._

_Un pelirrojo y un peliblanco."_

Uno de los guardias golpeo a Mizuki en el brazo y empezó a hacer un moratón muy feo, Mizuki soltó las esferas de Hielo y se dirigieron hacia los guardias. Kael anuncio a los habitantes.

-Se paga mucho por estas chicas. ¡Coged a la pequeña! -Grito esparciendo carteles que volaron por todos lados.

(Con Claire)

-Claire-

Vi como me seguían muchos aldeanos. Me asuste. Así que opte por usar mi poder. Me concentre y pude llegar a la posada, empece a subir las escaleras.

-¡Xavier! ¡Claude! ¡Violeta! ¡Tai! ¡Bryce! ¡Jordan! ¡Necesitamos ayuda! -Gritaba. Abri la puerta de golpe. -¡Necesitamos ayuda! -Grite de nuevo antes de echarme a llorar todos me miraron mas que sorprendidos por la interrupción.

-¿Claire que ha pasado? ¡Cálmate! -Empezó a decirme Xavier.

-Mizuki... -Dije a duras penas sollozando. Xavier se levanto de golpe. No se si alguien mas lo había notado, pero Mizuki le importaba mucho a Xavier...

-Llévanos hasta ella y tranquilízate. -Me dijo con una voz tranquilizadora cogiendo mis manos. Todos hicieron lo mismo y cerré los ojos con fuerza para intentar llevarles hasta ella. Oí un grito, era la voz de Mizuki, me asuste, pensaba que estaba mas lejos, y en realidad estaba solo unas calles mas allá de nosotros, en el mercado... La luz alilada de mis ojos se intensifico abrí los ojos todos me miraron asombrados, debía de ser perturbador verme de esa manera. En un fracción de segundo estábamos junto a Mizuki. Me hice invisible, asustada, y vi que Kael ya no estaba. Habría vuelto a su estúpido castillo/Fortaleza. Sin esperar que ganáramos. Seguramente esperaba que perdiéramos, y en un par de horas, estuviéramos en su castillo, heridas. Lastima, que se equivocara. Porque ese dia, todos mostraron su poder.


	4. Chapter 4

Hoolis! Espero que os gustara el capitulo anterior, aqui esta el tercero!

Inazuma eleven no me pertenece

"Pensamientos"

_"Recuerdos/Flashbacks o sueños"_

(En otro lugar)

-Hablar

**tiempo**

-Perspectiva.

**Conversaciones de fondo**

Capitulo 3: Luchemos juntos.

A Mizuki casi se le había acabado el poder mágico por haber copiado el de Bryce. Eso gasta mucho energía. Mizuki ya no tenia casi poder mágico, y aun así seguía lanzando esferas de Hielo, hasta que algo muy extraño ocurrió. Mizuki dejo de lanzar esferas de hielo. Se había detenido. Se miro asustada. Sintió la presencia de los demás detrás suyo. Intento crear mas esferas, pero no pudo. Los guardias se abalanzaron sobre ella, y sin pensar que alguno llegaría a tiempo para ayudarla espero el golpe y siguió esperando... Después, un golpe seco, unos brazos cálidos, y oscuridad...

-Mizuki-

"Mi cabeza..."

"No veo nada... ¿Hola? ¿Alguien puede oírme?" Intente moverme, y sentí pinchazos. "¡Ay! ¿Chicos? Lo siento..."

"Huele a... Bosque... me gusta ese olor... es tan fresco..."

-General-

Xavier esta sentado en una cama donde el cuerpo inerte de Mizuki esta tumbado. Comienza a recordar lo que ocurrió la tarde pasada

"_Le bloquearon el poder mágico a Mizuki, se desmayo y corrí ha cogerla antes de que tocara el suelo, Tai hipnotizo a uno de los guardias para que atacara a los otros. Violeta pidió a algunos arboles retener a los guardias un rato y Claude intento quemar a unos, pero su poder no funciono contra las armaduras, así que se conformo con un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Bryce congelo las espadas y a varios de los guardias que había traído Kael consigo, deje a Claire auxiliando las heridas de Mizuki, y ataque a varios guardias dejándolos en el suelo... No se como, pero Oro apareció y dio una coz a uno de ellos, dándonos una oportunidad de escapar. Claire se ofreció a llevarnos, pero estaba muy débil. Así que Oro nos teletransporto a una casa abandonada en un bosque. Bryce y Tai se ofrecieron a ir a buscar a alguien que nos ayudara, pero aun no han vuelto. Y Violeta, Claude y Jordán no se donde diablos están."_

-¡Xavier! -Se giro y ahí estaban Tai y Bryce, Traían a una mujer con ellos. Tenia el pelo rosado y recogido en un moño. Llevaba una túnica rojiza y verde claro. Traía consigo un saco de terciopelo negro.

-Kael es peligroso. ¿Sois conscientes? -Xavier se sorprendió, y reprendió a Tai y Bryce con la mirada. -Me llamo Fyle, ayudare a vuestra amiga. A cambio de que me contéis que es lo que esta pasando.

-De acuerdo. -dijo al final Xavier. Se quedo unos instantes observando la casa en la que se encontraban desde la tarde pasada. Era de madera y estaba muy mal hecha, pequeña pero fuerte, había unas cajas en una esquina sin abrir, un mini-laboratorio en otra esquina, con varios frascos sin usar, siete camas, en una de ellas estaba Mizuki, a su lado había dormido Claire. Un escritorio con su silla, papel, pluma y tinta, y por ultimo una estanteria con mil libros por lo menos, había 5 mochilas y 6 bolsos en perfecto estado, armas colgadas de las paredes, un armario...

-Oye, y los demás? -pregunto Tai.

-Pues, no tengo ni idea. -Contesto Xavier mientras se levantaba para que Fyle trabajara, le tomo la temperatura y el pulso a Mizuki,

-Que le han hecho? -Pregunto negando con la cabeza.

-Le han bloqueado el poder mágico. -Vi como habría los ojos como platos y ponía una mueca de desaprobación.

-¿Sabéis lo peligroso que es eso? -Comento mientras empezaba a hervir unas hierbas en el laboratorio.

-¡Chicos! -se oyó una voz fuera.

-Son ellos. -dijo Xavier. -¡Entrad! -ordeno después.

Entraron y Claire lo primero que hizo fue ir a ver a su hermana.

-A donde habíais ido? -pregunto Xavier.

-Ya ves, habíamos ido a ver si había algo cerca, hay una especie de aldea pequeña, pero la mayoría de sus ocupadores son monos maleducados. Luego hemos encontrado unas barcas en un lago cercano, frente a el había una verdadera aldea de humanos, pero parecían bastante hostiles. -Contó Claude

-¿Monos maleducados?

-¡Han intentado levantarme el vestido! -Se quejo Violeta

-Y a mi me han secuestrado 13 minutos antes de que Violeta les asustara. -Dijo Claire.

-¿Que les has hecho?

-Oh... Nada grave, solo les ha dejado un pequeño trauma psicológico. Pero tranquilo, se recuperaran. -dijo sin darle demasiada importancia. Lo mas normal del mundo. -Por cierto, sois conscientes de que hay una mujer en esa esquina?

-Si, la hemos traído nosotros. -dijo Tai. -Curara a Mizuki.

-A cambio de que me contéis lo que ha pasado. -continuo Fyle.

-Mizuki-

**2 horas después**

"_Mama... Mama... Kael esta detrás de ti.."_

"_Claire... Claire ponte ha salvo... ¡Huye!"_

"_Que es ese olor..."_

-¡PAPÁ NO! -Grite levantándome de improviso. Vi que estaba en una cabaña. Todos me miraban expectantes. -¿Donde estamos? ¿Quien... Es esta? -Pregunte señalando a una mujer que estaba a mi lado.

-¡Mizuki! -Claire se abalanzo sobre mi y me abrazo.

-¿Claire? ¿Que ha pasado? -pregunte cuando se aparto de mi.

-Eso es lo que queremos saber todos. -Me dijo Claude, sin pelos en la lengua.

-¿Que?

-Mizuki, quieren saber, quienes somos. -Me aclaro Claire cogiéndome por los hombros. Vi en sus ojos una chispa de miedo. -¿Que has soñado? -me pregunto después temblorosa.

-Que he soñado...? Yo... No lo recuerdo... -Dije tocándome la ceja

-Pero te has despertado gritando P... ¿? ¡Mmpmfpm! -Jordán le había tapado la boca y la había apartad de mi.

-Entonces, ¿no tienes nada que decir?

-Soy Mizuki Yamada, y mi hermana es Claire Yamada, somos buscadas por todo el Reino* por orden de Kael y yo no recuerdo nada por su culpa. ¿Preguntas? -Explique. Nadie levanto la mano.

-Te encuentras bien? -me pregunto Tai

-Pues eso es todo. ¿Contento? ¿Señor "yo-tengo-que-saberlo-todo-porque-sino-me-enfado"? -Seguí yo mirando a Xavier.

-Si se encuentra bien. -Dijo Xavier.

-Vale, ahora ¿alguien me explica lo que ha pasado a mi?

-Pues, te desmayaste, y Oro nos teletransporto aquí donde esta mujer llamada Fyle te ha despertado. -Explicaron, me mire, tenia una mano vendada.

**Digamos, 3 horas despues**

Fyle les había estado explicando quien era en realidad, una maga muy famosa, desterrada por no querer a Kael, y que ella también quería derrotar a Kael, como compensación por el susto y el enfrentamiento, dijo que cogieran todo lo que necesitaran de aquella casa, y que cualquier día que necesitaran ayuda, usaran un silbato de madera que ella misma le dio a Mizuki.

Se fue, y Mizuki cogió un bolso. Examino toda la habitación. Cogio pluma, tinta y papel para usar su poder. Observo los libros, vio 3 interesantes.

"_Historia del Reino de la luz"_

"_Conjuros y magia para vencer a la oscuridad"_

"_Magia alternativa"_

Cogió esos tres libros, y dos vestidos del armario. La curiosidad asalto a la chica y abrió las cajas de la esquina, había comida, pociones, y mas libros, fotos y vendas y medicamentos. Ella cogió un libro que le llamo la atención, no sabe porque. Unos recipientes llenos de agua, 12 en total, repartió una a cada uno, y había trozos de pan, calentito y blandito, como si estuviera recien hecho, que cada uno guardo en uno de sus sacos pequeños donde guardaban la comida. Cogió también unas pocas pociones, al igual que los demás, y empezó a hojear las fotos. Todos le habían imitado, habían cogido, Violeta y Tai un bolso de los restantes cada una, y los chicos, una mochila, habían metido uno o dos libros cada uno, cogieron, pociones; trozos de pan, agua, medicamentos... Etc etc. Todo lo necesario. Los chicos, ademas, cogieron armas, de las que estaban colgadas en la habitacion.

Mizuki, cogió una foto, de ella, su hermana, Oro, Kael, Sus padres, y otro hombre anciano.

-¿Quien soy en realidad...? -susurro.

*Reino: Especie de país enorme dnde hay muchas ciudades.

Gracias Violetta por tus reviews :)

Sinceramente, espero que os este gustando.


End file.
